


Treasure Chest

by thesardonicsalmon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M, Viking!AU, Viking!Hannibal, monk!Will, there is so many of the feels, there is so much affection I cannot even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesardonicsalmon/pseuds/thesardonicsalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the riches he has kept for himself, only one thing has brought Hannibal great joy and pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Chest

For Hannibal, Will is something beautiful that he should preserve.

Unlike all the other relics and gold that he is able to obtain with looting from other lands, he soon realizes that Will is not an object that can be replaced once broken—and so he treats the monk with utmost care.

However, it is part of Hannibal’s possessive nature (never mind his entitlement as Will’s captor) to make sure that others know he has ownership over the monk; his slave and _lover_. In a way that shows his fondness for Will, he decorates the young man as if he were a doll to be displayed and seen, but not touched.

Hannibal had been slightly flabbergasted when he _saw_ that first night, as Will undressed before him to show complete surrender. The body that was hidden underneath layers upon layers of dull colored cloths and coarse rags was the most alluring thing the Viking ever set his eyes upon.  Will was truly a pleasure to look at, with his slim hips, long legs and firm buttocks. Hannibal contained his urge to bruise and scratch and bite at the milky skin that is bared to him, surprisingly smooth and supple for someone who has lived most of their life in hard work atop cold mountaintops.

And so he decides to adorn the monk with tunics and garbs that were far more colourful, of much finer and form-fitting material, fabrics that complimented Will’s overall charm and elegance. Making him wear these new clothes makes Hannibal swell with satisfaction, Will looking far more acceptable than the hermit he originally was. When Hannibal looks at him with awe, Will can’t do anything but duck his head and blush because of the attention he is given.

Much to Will’s disappointment, his old robes and most of his religious articles are disposed of. He had hoped to keep them as a reminder of the solitary life he has unwillingly left behind, but knows that there is not much he can do about it. He keeps in mind that the Viking does all he can to be the main reason for Will’s existence now, as his right. He is violent, fierce and powerful. He has considered it a blessing that Hannibal is affectionate with him and wouldn’t try to hurt him as much as possible, seeing how others would treat their captives.

Will really _is_ grateful, though he doesn’t say or do anything to show it.

It is on a warm summer’s night after he has received new robes again (“Blue, they match the lightness of your eyes,” the Viking says with a smile on his face) that he is dancing and twirling for Hannibal among the insects that flutter around the fields. Will appreciates the freedom of movement his attire grants him, and he can tell Hannibal does, too. After he’s worn-out, Hannibal holds Will so tightly against him like he’s afraid the younger man would disappear.

He feels warm inside when he sees Hannibal look at him longingly, raw desire reflected in maroon eyes. Will kisses the older man gently, and he’s tense because it’s his first time initiating a kiss, but Hannibal’s kissing him back and he wants to melt in those strong arms keeping him in place.

At that moment, Will thinks that it might not be so bad to be a Viking’s captive after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Go visit my friend Liz (hannidoodles.tumblr.com), she created the foundation for this Viking!AU and makes the best drawings that can make you feel some feelings. 
> 
> While you're here, I'll put the prettiest trinkets I have upon your kudos and make your comments dance for me.


End file.
